Marry me
by KatherineCV
Summary: Cásate conmigo, hoy y todos los días... Aomine encuentra a Kise el día menos pensado, e inevitablemente todos aquellos recuerdos junto a él vienen a su mente. ¿Logrará conquistarlo de nuevo? AoKise AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece, es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

><p><em>Marry me<em>.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**I**

La tarde era un asco y qué decir de él, estaba destrozado, el cuerpo le dolía, sentía los brazos sueltos y aquella bebida no sabía tan bien como se veía. Sus pensamientos iban de aquí a allá repasando algunas jugadas ejecutadas en el juego, a pesar de haber perdido estaba tranquilo, últimamente no le afectaba tanto la derrota...

- Me parece que fue un buen juego, digo... -el muchacho de grandes ojos color miel y cabello castaño claro alzo las manos en modo de defensa al toparse con la fría mirada de Aomine- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

- Yo digo que estás fuera de condición -interrumpió el otro hombre, tenía el cabello azabache y unas curiosas gafas rectangulares.

De alguna manera le agradaba la paz que imperaba en ese lugar, de improviso se había imaginado que estaría terriblemente lleno a causa del clima pero el lugar estaba vacío, además de ellos tres y los asistentes, había solo una pareja de novios en su mundo. Así era un buen lugar para pensar...

¿Desde cuándo había dejado de practicar para ser el mejor? Suspiró, dandole un largo sorbo a la bebida, su mirada se perdió en la ventana del otro lado del local, por un momento apagó la conversación a su alrededor al dejar de prestar atención a lo que decían sus compañeros, y se concentró en el cielo, hacía tiempo que había dejado de observarlo...

- Callense -sentenció al escuchar como subían de tono la conversación, la pareja del otro lado se levantó, tomándose de las manos y enlazando sus brazos, como si no fuera suficiente con eso. A la vez, otro hombre cruzó la puerta, era alto, su piel lechosa envuelta en un largo abrigo negro llamó su atención enseguida, aquella figura le recordaba a alguien... Tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua... Sus ojos se concentraron en el cabello rubio, las puntas escondidas debajo de un gorro a juego con el abrigo, podría imaginarse que aquella persona tendría unas facciones finas a juzgar por su forma, podría decir que lo conocía de alguna parte sin recordar nombre cualquiera…

El hombre se sentó en una mesa alejada de él y se quitó el gorro, Aomine notó que igualmente traía una larga bufanda color entre azul y gris, se pasó los delgados dedos por el cabello y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Lo observaba atentamente, aún sin recordar de quién se trataba, notó la delgada figura y la espalda, las piernas y el cabello... ¿Por qué lo miraba con tanta insistencia? ¿Quería descubrir algo acaso? ¿O era solo que estaba muerto de aburrimiento y no pensar en la derrota no le ayudaría?

Regresó al escandalo que armaban por un momento aquellos dos. Sí, estaba aburrido, de verdad le aburría seguir hablando con aquellos inutiles... Tampoco quería pensar en cosas tan complicadas si lo veía de otra forma... Así que continuó observándolo sin preocuparse porque alguien o el mismo hombre lo notara. Luego vio como la mesera se acercaba a su mesa y él pedía algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, tan solo vio desfilar a la mesera llevando una taza humeante.

- ¿Nos vamos? Aún hay que arreglar algunos asuntos del próximo juego -dijo el de las gafas, el otro guardó silencio, como esperando a que Aomine dijera algo, pero este seguía mirando al hombre, quería hablarle, sentía unas desesperadas ganas de llamarlo y tocarlo... Deseaba tocar esas manos, esa espalda, los brazos...

- ¡Aomine! -exclamó el de las gafas

- ¿Qué? -respondió él, casi enojado, quizá por haber interrumpido su fantasia.

- Ya nos vamos, ¿vienes?

- Me quedaré un rato más, adelantense -dijo aún malumorado.

Ambos hombres salieron del cafe, imaginándose que Aomine seguía afectado por el juego de hacía unas horas y acostumbrados a su retorcida personalidad. Lo habían conocido en el bachillerato, tiempo en que Aomine se había coronado como el major jugador del equipo. ¿Y por qué ahora había dejado de serlo…? Nadie quería recordarlo…

Aomine esperó algunos minutos antes de levantarse e ir hacia el hombre, aunque este se levantó y salió del cafe antes de que le dijera Hola siquiera.

- ¿Eh?

Se quedo un momento más mientras le traían la cuenta y luego salió disparado hacia la calle, buscándolo con la mirada. Unas finisímas gotas comenzaban a caer, la gente apresuraba sus pasos y Aomine no daba con aquel hombre, casi temió por un segundo haberlo perdido, hasta que lo encontró del otro lado de la acera, a punto de cruzar la calle.

Entonces vio por fin su rostro y se quedó quieto. Las manos se apretaron en su costado y una fría sensación le recorrió la espalda, sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente por la sorpresa… Las personas a su alrededor seguían corriendo para escapar de la lluvia, y él no hacía más que observar ese rostro.

"Kise" Pronunció, como no queriendo que nadie más en aquel bullicio lo escuchara. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y corrió a su encuentro.

...

- Te llamaremos, descuida -decía el hombre detrás de el escritorio mientras Kise se levantaba y le sonreía algo triste.

Salió de la oficina con la cabeza gacha, aquel definitivamente no había sido su día... Suspiró mientras comenzaba a vagar por la calle, esquivando a la gente que corría de un lado para otro, no le molestaba pero era estresante ver tanta prisa flotando en el aire, se sentía como si todo fuera demasiado rápido, apresurado y cansado. Aquella mañana había continuado con su tarea de buscar un empleo sin mucho exito, aparte de joven no tenía experiencia y al parecer en el área de comunicaciones era de suma importancia. Estaba desanimado, sí, pero aún conservaba una pequeña pisca de calma como para mantenerlo todo bajo control, ¡con mal animo no se gana nada! Tenía que controlarse un poco, el dejar sus emociones libres en ese momento sólo lo pondría ansioso, lo sabía.

Decidió parar en el primer cafe que encontró para relajarse, ni siquiera paseó la mirada por la gente como siempre lo hacía. Pidió un té y no reparó en el haberse quemado la lengua con el primer sorbo. Sacó algunos papeles que traía doblados dentro de su abrigo y con ellos se deslizó una pequeña foto que sustuvo en sus manos por unos instantes.

Le fue imposible no soltar una lagrima al verlo. Ahí estaba él, el hombre de cabello azulado y piel morena, con aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco y esa sonrisa que amaba. ¡Cómo quería verlo!

Pero se había prometido no hacerlo desde aquel día, antes tenía que madurar para ser digno de él, aunque eso le había costado más tiempo de lo pensado...

...

Los delicados rayos de luz se colaban a la desordenada habitación a través de la larga ventana. Kise se estiró en la cama como siempre acostumbraba al despertar y sintió el peso de las manos sobre su cuerpo, aquellos largos dedos que sostenían su cadera y acariciaban su rostro. Una sonrisita se le escapó antes de decidir abrir los ojos y aquellos labios rosaron los suyos antes de comenzar un beso más dulce, podía sentir los choques electricos recorriendo su cuerpo y el caos en el estomago, oh, bendito caos...

- Buenos días

Aomine se pegó un poco más -si es que era posible- al cuerpo de Kise, el otro aún parecía adormilado pero correspondía a sus besos con la misma gracia de siempre, había mejorado, tenía que admitirlo.

- Hola

Kise entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Aomine y no hizo más que rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarle una vez más.

- Hoy es el día, ¿me acompañarás? -preguntó Aomine, aun observándole con cuidado.

- Por supuesto que si, Aominecchi -respondió Kise con una gran sonrisa, apretándo un poco su agarre.

Aomine sonrió malicioso y le pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo, acariciandolo con cuidado. Kise soltó una risita y le rosó los labios, desatando una serie de besos que lo estaban dejando sin respiración.

- Kise... -murmuró Aomine, enderezándose para posicionarse sobre él.

Kise sonrió al sentir sus labios arrebatándole un beso más intenso, de improviso un ligero sonrojo había pintado sus mejillas y Aomine soltó una risita al verlo.

- ¿Me amas? -preguntó, acariciando el camino desde su oreja hasta su cuello con la lengua.

- Sí

Kise ahogó un jadeo y sentir las manos recorrer su cuerpo, podía percibir aquellos toques llenos de ese no sé qué que simplemente no podía ignorar. Aomine lo miro por unos segundos, aquellos ojos color miel lo observaban atentamente, sin miedo, sin cuidado, sin pretexto...

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Kise notó su tono, era el mismo que usaba cuando parecía más duro. Un largo minuto transcurrió mientras Kise cerraba los ojos y acercaba su rostro al de él.

- Sí -murmuró sobre sus labios, Aomine soltó una risita y lo beso, sellando una promesa sin darse cuenta.

En aquel tiempo ambos eran tan jovenes como para no entender lo que significaba el matrimonio.

...

- ¡No puedes! ¡Te harás daño!

- ¿Tan poca fe me tienes, Ryouta?

Kise sostuvo los brazos de Aomine y cerró la puerta detrás de él, no desvió ni un segundo la vista de aquellos ojos que lo miraban furioso, casi podía ver las llamas en sus irises.

- No es eso -respondió Kise, sintiéndose de improviso más pequeño delante de él-, creo que ha sido suficiente, si continuas con ese ritmo te harás daño. No quiero que...

- Kise, eso no pasará, ya he soportado cargas más grandes

Aomine se soltó bruscamente de él e intentó apartarlo de la puerta. Kise clavó los pies en el piso y no se movió, Aomine era fuerte pero jamás usaría toda esa fuerza contra él... O eso imaginaba hasta que sintió su brazo, empujándolo hacia otro lado, entonces no hizo más que agachar la cabeza, afortunadamente aquel vestidor estaba vacío, a excepción de las maletas del equipo y eso.

- ¡¿Por qué no escuchas?! ¡Te harás daño! -gritó Kise, aferrándose a sus brazos

- No -respondió Aomine secamente

- Aominecchi... -dijo él apretando su agarre.

- ¿Quieres calmarte?

Aomine abrió la puerta, deshaciéndose del agarre y la azotó con algo de fuerza detrás de él. Kise supo que no lo haría entrar en razón de ninguna forma, entendió una vez más que Aomine era diferente a él, y se sintió culpable, porque si eso no hubiera pasado…

…

"Hace frío"

Kise miró el cielo como intentando olvidar por un momento el mal día que había pasado, llevaba envuelta en su mano la fotografía de él, y el sentir el papel lo deprimió poco a poco, tal vez él tenia razón en todo: era un idiota, un infantil e ingenuo, tal vez lo correcto sería dejar ir su recuerdo de una vez para no lamentarse en el futuro, quizá nunca sanará su culpa, quizá nunca más podría verlo de nuevo…

Se desvió del camino que solía tomar de regreso a su casa y entró en un parque sin darse cuenta, podia apreciar el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, escondido entre las nubes de tormenta. Alguna vez había paseado por se lugar acompañado de él, recordaba perfectamente sus palabras, sus besos y sus manos, recordaba aquello como unos de los mejores días a su lado.

En el parque había apenas algunas parejas paseando, como era lógico y unas cuantas familias jugando con balones o recogiendo mantas del cesped, además de algunos solitarios vagando o leyendo un libro, Kise pasó sin prisa, mirando a intervalos la fotografía.

Unos minutos después llegó a un puerte, debajo corrían las fuertes aguas de un río conocido por toda la cuidad. Se acercó y permaneció en la orilla, observando el agua que parecía no moverse, el nivel había aumentado gracias a las lluvias, pudo encontrarse con su desfigurado reflejo ahí, un lagrima se le escapó al concebir la idea que acababa de tener, pero no dio marcha atrás. Sacó la foto y la tomó con la punta de los dedos, como grabando aquella imagen para el resto de su vida, estiró el brazó por encima de la barrera y contó hasta tres…

El agua limpia, purifica y quizá lo que necesitaba era olvidarse de todo aquello de una vez, aunque sentía como si se hubiera arrancado una parte del corazón y ahora fuera a tirarlo. Las lagrimas salieron sin que se diera cuenta y un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras trataba de pararlas, aunque era inútil… ¿No sería major tirarse él al agua? ¿No viviría más tranquilo después de eso?

Poco a poco el agarre de sus dedos perdió fuerza y la dejó caer, entonces se asomó por la orilla pero el agua ya se la había llevado, al igual que una pequeña parte de su corazón. Y luego siguió caminando, sintiéndose como un fantasma.

…

- ¡Daiki!

Aomine escuchó la femenina voz llamarlo detrás de él pero no hizo caso, en cambio apresuró el paso para encontrarse con él, entonces alguien lo tiró al suelo brucamente, las personas se apresuraron a pasar a su lado o sobre él, se levantó como pudo para encontrarse con cierta chica de cabello rosado y buenas proporciones.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

- ¿Es así como me recibes luego de tanto tiempo? No has cambiado en nada –se rió la chica

Aomine tronó la lengua mientras se levantaba, mierda, ya lo había perdido…

Ya lo había perdido.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ;D Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, cuentenme en un review si les gustó o no.<p>

¡Los espero!

Tengo algunas ideas para continuarlo, ¿les gustaría? nwn

Me dolió escribir la parte donde Kise suelta la foto, quería que fuera algo triste... Pero dudo que haga llorar a alguien o.o

Debo decir que amo a estos dos 3 Y, puede que la historia sea algo desordenada pero mantendré ese formato,  
>algunos son flashbacks, espero que no sea confuso D:<p>

Y el título es por la canción de _Train, _las invito a escucharla ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

Saludos, un abrazo.

Katherine.

PD: Como nota extra, no mencionaré más nombres que los de Aomine y Kise, 7u7


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo ;) Vengo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste ;D

.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no es mío, su respectivo dueño es Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**.**

El sonoro chiflido del silbato hizo eco entre las porras de público y los rechinidos de las zapatillas contra el suelo. _¡Tiempo fuera!_

—Oh, no...

Del otro lado de la cancha, saliendo de los vestidores iba Kise, casi con esperanza de alcanzar a ver a Aomine descansando en la banca, como imaginando que al final le había hecho caso, pero la escena que encontró fue otra...

Un par de jugadores se habían amontonado alrededor de lo que parecía un herido. Kise lo buscó con la mirada, miro todos los números sin encontrarse con el correcto. Entonces lo vio, llevado a cuestas en la camilla, el corazón le dio un vuelco y corrió detrás de los médicos. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudiera pasar a verlo, unos largos segundos en los que no hacía más que rogar por él.

...

—¡Idiota!

Aomine volvió mirar alrededor, como esperando que él siguiera del otro lado de la acera para cruzar la calle, pero no estaba ahí... ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Se alejó de la chica de cabello rosado sin despedirse y corrió entre la gente sin resultado. Por donde mirase encontraba otra asquerosa persona, y ni rastros de él.

—Kise... —murmuró.

No, esta vez no se daría por vencido tan pronto.

"Te encontraré. Te encontraré" Pensó a la vez que continuaba su recorrido, caminó por las calles por un rato. Y sin darse cuenta llegó al mismo parque, cruzó el puente y siguió por el borde del rio mientras la noche caía sobre él.

Mientras caminaba los recuerdos golpeaban su mente como las revueltas hojas de otoño bajo sus pies: crujían o se iban volando, arrastradas por el viento de la tormenta.

Pero no quería dejarlos ir...

Entonces vio el rubio cabello a lo lejos y alzo la mirada, esperanzado.

...

—Aominecchi... ¡Hey, Aominecchi! —gritó Kise por enésima vez, acercándose hasta él y arrebatando la revista de sus manos.

—¿Pero qué...? —murmuró, extrañado al ver la portada con una chica mostrando el trasero en un buen ángulo. Aomine se levantó de golpe y la lanzó a un lado. Kise cruzó los brazos, mirándolo, parecía que iba a decir algo más pero sólo dio media vuelta, tragándose los gritos en el pecho. Aomine lo tomó del brazo, él siempre reclamaba, ¿por qué no lo hacía ahora?

—Es inevitable —murmuró Kise, girándose lentamente hacia él-. No puedes cambiar ni un poco.

—Claro que puedo

—¿Oh, enserio? —dijo alzando la mirada hacia él, podía percibir la culpa en sus ojos, esos ojos que lo hacían ceder con un guiño. Aomine se acercó con cuidado, buscándole los labios mientras sujetaba las manos, acariciando los nudillos.

—Lo siento —murmuró dándole un suave beso. Kise cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza hacia él, no podía, no podía con aquellas delgadas manos y tampoco con los suaves labios. ¿Acaso lo estaba cegando? ¡Pero si eso era lo que estaba pensando últimamente! Aomine había dejado en claro que... Lo amaba, sí. O al menos eso decía cada mañana a su oído al despertar, eso le murmura cuando terminaban de hacer el amor, pero... ¿Qué tan reales eran sus palabras?

El amor confunde, y él no hacía más que perderse en un mar de confusión... Era como si viajara arriba de un barco y nunca supiera el destino. Claro, la vida no es más que un canal sin ruta fija.

—Kise... Si de verdad te molesta lo dejaré... Kise, háblame...

—Haz lo que quieras —suspiró él, alejándose.

Aomine alcanzó su brazo y lo detuvo. ¿Qué no era claro que no quería verlo?

—¿Sucede algo?

—No —suspiró de nuevo, soltándose de su agarre y caminando hasta la habitación sin mirar atrás. Aomine se tiró en el sofá, reclamándose el tener una pareja tan... Luego recordó que Kise le había dicho cientos de veces que eso le molestaba. Dios, tenía que aprender a escuchar...

...

—¡Aominecchi! —gritó Kise al entrar en la pequeña enfermería, un doctor con gafas estaba parado a un lado, anotando algunas cosas.

—Kise... —murmuró él, cansado

—¿Está bien? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kise, preocupado, su mano tomaba la de Aomine y este sonrió con algo de tristeza, enlazando sus dedos.

El doctor le explicó su estado: Era sólo un esguince, pero había sido suficiente para restarle su lugar en el juego. Kise agachó la cabeza casi enseguida, pensando en lo sucedido hacía tiempo, aún se sentía culpable...

—¿Podría disculparnos un momento? —le dijo Aomine al médico, este asintió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Kise apretó su mano, mirando su pierna que descansaba sobre una almohada.

—Lo siento —murmuró Kise

—¿Qué dices? Soy yo el que debería disculparse —respondió Aomine, enderezándose hasta quedar sentado.

—¡No es justo! —gritó de repente

—Kise...

—Desearía que pudieras jugar tan bien como antes, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí —e iba a agregar algo más pero Kise lo interrumpió:

—Y lo peor es que no hay nada que pueda hacer...

—Kise —lo llamo, jalándolo hacia él, haciendo que cayera descuidadamente sobre sí—. Tranquilo. No es el fin del mundo, ¿recuerdas? —suspiró, mirándolo a los ojos.

Kise lo rodeo con los brazos, Aomine buscó sus labios y lo beso, sus ojos se encontraron después, tal vez no pudiera hacer nada pero al menos lo haría sentir feliz.

¿Podía hacerlo tan feliz que olvidara su amor por un deporte que no podría practicar más? Tenía que intentarlo…

...

El frío viento soplaba con fuerza por la calle, agitando las ropas y los cabellos, las hojas en el suelo y las ramas de los árboles. Las nueves se movían pesadamente, grises, anunciando la tormenta.

Kise suspiro al salir del parque, pensando en las citas que tenía al día siguiente, además de eso pasaría la noche haciendo nada. Podría leer si se lo proponía aunque terminaba aburriéndole luego de un rato.

—¡Kise! —escuchó la voz a sus espaldas y se quedó quieto, podría haber reconocido _esa_ voz en cualquier parte...

Las gotas comenzaron a caer entonces, la gente a su alrededor corría en busca de un lugar a salvo y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con él, estaba apenas a un par de pasos, demasiado cerca...

.

.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, es muuy corto Cx Pero el que viene será más largo.<p>

Lo prometo...

Y quite lo de "Posible M-preg" de la descripción, al final no será Mpreg xD

Cuéntenme en un review si les gusto o no, si creen que está muy random o demasiado corto

-Yo creo que está muy random y espero no confundir a nadie...-

Un abrazo, gracias por leer ;)

Katherine

PD: Sobre las actualizaciones trataré de ser constante, al menos cada quince días o cada semana, aunque no aseguro nada,  
>la escuela a veces me tiene muy ocupada. ;D<p> 


End file.
